


【授权翻译】罪责担当：罪恶欢愉

by duguqingxia



Series: The Guilty Party [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Gay Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 简介：（罗恩和德拉科的）婚礼之后，哈利终于得到了他的男人。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Guilty Party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612201
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译】罪责担当：罪恶欢愉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Guilty Party: Guilty Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437869) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



西弗勒斯不清楚他怎么会来到这里。十二小时前，见鬼，一小时前他已经准备永远离开哈利·见鬼的·波特。好吧，除了生日和圣诞节。但是他全心全意地（好吧，这完全是个谎言）准备摆脱那个用欲望折磨他的男孩。但是男人没有让他离开。他等着他，那双眼眸绿如翡翠，盈满渴望和欲求。他打破西弗勒斯过去多年竖起的那些见鬼的墙。他还承认，没错他是同性恋，没错他想要西弗勒斯。他仍然心烦意乱，想要理清思路。他是个前食死徒。他太老了。他是——

“西弗勒斯，别再想了。”西弗勒斯抬头看着哈利走过房间，仍然穿着婚礼上那件红色长袍。他把一杯琥珀色的液体递给西弗勒斯，他一口气喝下。哈利笑了：“喝酒壮胆，吾爱？”

“波特，我——”哈利的手指放在他的嘴唇上，打断了他。哈利啜饮自己的饮料，放在他们旁边的桌上，然后西弗勒斯把他空的玻璃杯放在这个没有怎么被碰过的杯子旁边。他的手指开始慢慢在西弗勒斯的嘴唇滑动。

“我叫哈利，今晚我会让你说很多次，让你忘记我是个‘波特’。”西弗勒斯忍住呻丨吟。梅林，多少夜晚他曾做过类似的梦？有关哈利承诺这样的事？

“我从哪里开始，教授？”他的手指滑过西弗勒斯的下巴，他的声音缓慢却挑衅。“当我品尝你的时候，你似乎很喜欢呢，是吗？我可以从这里开始。”他的拇指滑过西弗勒斯的耳廓，他浑身颤抖着。“对你低语我想对你做的一切，然后我的舌头滑下你优美的脖子，直到你的胸口，品尝你完美的乳丨头。”哈利的手指滑过西弗勒斯长袍的纽扣。“我总想知道它们是什么颜色的。粉色？棕色？或者介于两者之间？我可以找找答案吗？”西弗勒斯吞咽着什么。当哈利玩弄他长袍纽扣的时候，他觉得他的阴丨茎蠢蠢欲动。他的手指继续下滑，但是没有解开一粒纽扣。“你知道我想从哪里开始吗？”西弗勒斯呜咽着。哈利的手指在他身体上游走，他的手搂住西弗勒斯的腰，把他的身体拉向年轻男人。“我想你知道……但我偏不。”他轻轻对着他的耳朵低语，呼吸喷在西弗勒斯的脸颊上。“我最喜欢把最好的留到最后。期待总是如此甜蜜。”哈利后退一步。因为试图跟着那具温暖的躯体，西弗勒斯差点绊倒。哈利拿起杯子，又啜饮了一口。玻璃杯悬在他的指间，他的目光评估着西弗勒斯。“还有什么能让你忘记我是个‘波特’？”他放下玻璃杯，走过西弗勒斯，在他身后停下。西弗勒斯在期待中屏住呼吸。他感觉手指在他的发间穿梭，牵引着长发让他的头往后仰着。他喘息着呼吸空气，哈利的呼吸温热地涂在他的脖子上。“如此美丽。”那根细长的舌头舔着他的脖子。“自俱乐部那晚之后，我总忘不了你的味道。”温暖的唇吮吸着他的皮肤。当哈利的舌头湿润了那些肌肤，西弗勒斯呻丨吟起来。哈利那只空闲的手滑下他的背脊，托着他的屁股。“你知道我还想品尝哪里吗？你曾经允许别人把舌头伸进你的屁股吗？”他捏着西弗勒斯的屁股，西弗勒斯几乎跳了起来。“那真是相当——情丨色。”西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，试图平复他的呼吸。妈的。只是听着这个男人说话，他就要射出来了。

“我还以为格兰芬多都是先做再说。”

哈利笑了。“哦，他们的确这样。但我几乎是个斯莱特林，还记得吗？”

“我以为我告诉过你让我属于你，波特。”他说，希望他语气中的绝望不要太过明显。

“我以为我告诉过你别再想了。而且你还在叫我‘波特’。”

“我不会求你的。”西弗勒斯挑衅地告诉他。

哈利让他的头更加往后仰起，西弗勒斯喘息着。“哦，是的，你会的。”他柔和而诱人的声音几乎让西弗勒斯跪倒在地，乞求将会发生的一切。“我想我已经决定从哪里开始。”哈利宣布。哦，感谢梅林。他松开西弗勒斯，走回他的面前。他伸手开始解开西弗勒斯长袍的纽扣。他的动作随意而缓慢，似乎西弗勒斯现在所想无关那张五英尺外的床，或者两英尺外的沙发，或者就在他脚下的地板。而他现在只想倒下来，让哈利——

“让我如何，西弗勒斯？”他的注意力回到哈利的话里。

“我——呃。”绿眸专注地看着他那灵巧的手指解开纽扣。该死，为什么德拉科选了这样一件纽扣多到令人恼火的长袍？他打赌罗恩给他丈夫脱衣服的时候就没这么多事情。

“当你尖叫我的名字时，我更想看着你的脸，但是我知道有些人更想趴着。”他说得漫不经心，好像他们不过是在讨论天气，或者是在讨论几小时前他们都参加了的那场婚礼，而不是西弗勒斯终于成真的无数幻想。哈利跪下身子，解开剩下的几个扣子，让衣服敞开。他伸手从西弗勒斯的脚上脱掉龙皮靴后才站起来。他恶作剧般地朝西弗勒斯笑着。“差不多了，不是吗？”他伸手把长袍从西弗勒斯的肩膀褪下，两人看着西弗勒斯的脚边落下池塘一样的织物。西弗勒斯看着哈利叹息。他抚摸着黑色衬衫。“你应该穿得少些，西弗勒斯。”

西弗勒斯朝这个令人恼火的男人低声吼着。“如果你没有花几个小时帮我脱衣服，波特，我们已经在床上尽情享受了。”

哈利坏笑起来。“哦，我已经在尽情享受了。而且你还在叫我‘波特’。”西弗勒斯咆哮起来，哈利咯咯笑着。“我想我会给你买些丝绸衬衫，让你穿在长袍下面。这样的话，当织物摩擦你敏感的乳头，你就会想起我来。”哈利的手在他的胸口游走，手掌压在那坚硬的小粒上。西弗勒斯靠向他。“你真是急于响应，西弗勒斯。我很喜欢。”他伸手把衬衫从西弗勒斯的裤子上拉起，从他头上套了出来。哈利喘着气。“妈的。”他的手指抚着西弗勒斯赤裸的躯干，穿过那些他胸前那些毛糙稀疏的体毛。那些手指刷过他疼痛的乳头，西弗勒斯呻吟起来。“绝对完美。比我想象的更美。”西弗勒斯觉得因为他的称赞而脸红了。

“什、什么时候我能看你的身体，哈利？”

哈利不怀好意地笑着看他。“你意识到了吗？我们现在这么站着，但是你仍然穿得比我多。”西弗勒斯吞咽着，上上下下打量哈利。“不过既然你记得用我的教名。”他伸手，解开最上面的那粒扣子。西弗勒斯看着哈利慢慢解开每个纽扣，露出越来越多被日光晒黑的肌肤。一簇黑色胸毛出现到视线里时，西弗勒斯舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇。他热切地看着哈利继续解开纽扣。然后他停了下来，西弗勒斯抬头看见那双戏谑的绿眸紧紧盯着他。年轻人转过身去，让长袍从他被日光晒黑的背脊上滑落到他的脚下，露出他紧绷的屁股。西弗勒斯上前一把抓住赤裸的纤腰，把他拉过来，压在他身上。他的嘴唇落在哈利肩膀温暖的皮肤上。“嗯。”当他的脖子受到袭击，哈利呜咽起来。西弗勒斯把硬得发痛的阴茎对着哈利的屁股摩擦，但是摩擦几乎没有缓解他的欲求。哈利从他身边走开，西弗勒斯发出一声失望的叹息。哈利转身看着他。“没到时候，教授。”

“见鬼，你为什么一直喊我‘教授’？现在我们都跟那该死的学校没有关系了。”

哈利笑着上前。他拉着西弗勒斯的长裤，着手解开它。“我曾有个幻想，”他用他那“天气不错”的口吻说着，“当我还在上学的时候。你关我禁闭，因为我的——那个词是什么？哦，是的，无礼。当我来关禁闭，你认为清洗坩埚没有让我学到教训，所以你要打我屁股。我需要数数，然后在每一下后说‘教授’。”当他拉下拉链，手指滑向他的腰带，西弗勒斯浑身发抖。他把拉链拉下来，把自己的手指插进腰带。“一，教授。”当那些手指滑进腰间，他的呼吸变得粗重。“二，教授。”他的手滑进他的长裤和短裤之间，托着他的屁股。“三，教授。”哈利把他拉到自己赤裸的身体上。“四、教授。”他的勃起对着西弗勒斯。“我从没超过五。”他对他的耳朵低语。一个快速的动作，让西弗勒斯只剩下他的短裤和袜子。哈利直视着他，西弗勒斯勃起的阴茎在黑色织物下异常明显。

西弗勒斯趁机看了看哈利。他不再是那个他教过的小男孩了。他长大了，几乎和西弗勒斯一样高。他四处寻找魂器的那年，他桀骜不驯的头发长到肩膀，他消瘦的脸颊看上去更加成熟。寻找魂器的那年还有傲罗训练的那段时间使他拥有健美的肌肉和强壮的手臂。一个椭圆形疤痕几乎被黑色胸毛遮盖，西弗勒斯怀疑它来自那个被韦斯莱摧毁的挂坠盒。一条黑色的卷发从他的肚脐一直延伸到他下腹的体毛上。巨大的阴茎对西弗勒斯闪烁着，他感到他因这副壮观的场面而睁大了眼。他期待地舔舐着自己的嘴唇，哈利咯咯笑着。黑眸抬起，对上那对幽深的绿眸。“没到时候，西弗勒斯。”

他遗憾地朝那诱人的家伙瞥了一眼，然后看向哈利。他的眼里闪过一缕愤怒，哈利的眼睛因为警惕而瞪大。为什么全部由他发号施令？谁给了他权利这样折磨西弗勒斯？看在梅林失落的坟墓份上，他要得到他想要的东西。见鬼的哈利。“是的，现在。”他咆哮着，大步走向哈利。

哈利举起一只手，向后退了一步。“冷静，西弗勒斯。我们会做的，宝贝儿。”

“我想现在就做。”哈利又退了一步。“你还年轻。你会没事的。”他说，哈利撞到了床上。“可是这么多年我一直幻想着。我想要品尝你，比我想要你进入我更多。”

惊讶掠过哈利的脸，西弗勒斯看见他的阴茎抽动。“哦，哇，西弗，那真——真他妈的火辣。”他坐了下来，躺在他的床上靠在床头。“好吧，可以，如果那是你想要的话。”

西弗勒斯爬到床上，跨坐在哈利腿上，快速吻了他的嘴唇一下。“那的确是。”

哈利把一缕头发抚到西弗勒斯的耳后，温柔地笑。“我不知道我还能坚持多久。”

“越快越好，用你甜蜜的精液填满我的嘴。”

哈利呻吟着，把头靠在床头板上。“如果你一直这样说话，我会在你喊我的名字之前就高潮。”

西弗勒斯笑着：“这样的话，哈利。”他低下头，闻着哈利勃起的气味，粗大的阴茎抵在他的脸上。他的舌头舔着哈利的长度，品味那麝香味，哈利长叹着。他的舌头轻轻地在滴着前液的尖端，围着龟头打转。他的嘴唇合了起来，哈利在他身下抽搐了一下。他在他的嘴里尝起来味道很好，西弗勒斯吞下他整个的长度。他无视哈利狂乱的喊声和他挥舞的手，专心品尝他的嘴唇之间缓慢滑动的感觉。他真是美味，比西弗勒斯曾想象的更好。顶端掠过他的喉咙底部，哈利推了上去，让他的阴茎深深进入西弗勒斯的喉咙。他几乎没法放松喉咙，只得努力吞咽着。

“妈的，西弗，妈的。”西弗勒斯往后退，直到只剩顶端还含在嘴里，他舔着那些前液。哈利抓住他的头发，把他拉了回来。西弗勒斯照办了，再次吞了下去。他来回摆动他的头，顶端一次次撞到他的喉咙底部。他抬起眼，看到哈利的头向后靠在床头板上，他闭着眼睛，忘形地喊着。他的一只手抓着他身后的床头板。西弗勒斯笑了笑，重新把它吞咽下去。哈利猛然跳了起来，西弗勒斯把硬得发痛的阴茎在床上摩擦着来减轻他的疼痛。“抬起屁股，西弗勒斯。如果你因为这个射了，那么我们今晚就这样了。”西弗勒斯立即从床上抬起臀部，把手伸进双腿间摁住他的阴茎底部。想射的冲动缓解了一些，他注意着他的嘴里含着的阴茎。他上上下下吮吸着它。“是的，没错。”他更深地吞入，哈利断断续续地说着：“西弗，我——”他填满了西弗勒斯的嘴。西弗勒斯舔舐着那些咸涩的蜜汁，立刻发现他对此上瘾。他继续吮吸，直到他感觉到哈利软了下去，然后舔了那些他之前可能忽视的地方，最后离开了它，倒在哈利身边。“令人震惊，西弗。”

“你的味道好极了，哈利。你让我再这么做的话，我都会做的。”

“妈的，西弗勒斯。每一个从你嘴里吐出来的字下都是如此情色。”他俯下身，把嘴唇贴到西弗勒斯唇上。他为哈利张开嘴，让他的舌头分享那无与伦比的美味。他的舌头钻进西弗勒斯嘴里，滑过他的牙齿和舌头。他退回去，让西弗勒斯喘息着。“你还穿着袜子。”哈利告诉他，然后伸手帮他把那些不受人欢迎的衣服脱了下来。西弗勒斯想指出他身上某处还穿着其他衣服【译者注：指内裤】，但他想到那个格兰芬多当然明白。一只袜子从他的脚上滑落。柔软的唇从他的足尖移到他的脚踝，西弗勒斯抽搐了一下。哈利在他的小腿肚上吻了吻，然后是他突出的膝盖。哈利的手滑到他的腿上，把内裤推上去，亲吻他的大腿。哈利柔软温暖的嘴唇一路吻在他的腿上，让他的腿燃烧起来。他分开他的腿，作为一个无声的邀请。哈利没有理会它。他脱掉西弗勒斯的另一只袜子，他在另一条腿上重复了这个过程。当哈利再次吻到他的大腿，西弗勒斯渴求地颤抖起来。哈利抬起身体，从他的肚脐舔到他的乳头，他的另一只手则覆盖着另一个乳头。

西弗勒斯一直克制自己的欲望，只是愉悦地呻吟着。但当哈利的嘴覆上他的乳头，咬着那些嫩肉，他的屁股从床上猛地抬起。“妈的。”哈利低声笑着，他的舌头抚慰着那受虐的肌肤。他的另一只手把另一颗乳头捏成硬粒。每一次触摸都让他的身体沉浸在快感中。他试图将他的臀部推向哈利，但是那个男人强壮的手臂迫使他保持原状。哈利吮吸着他的乳头，西弗勒斯呻吟起来：“哈利。哈利。”

年轻人向后退了一些，笑了起来。“再说一遍，西弗勒斯。”

西弗勒斯盯着那双充满热情的绿眸，低声说出那个男人的名字。“哈利。”哈利向前抓住一个枕头。哈利还没开口，西弗勒斯主动抬起臀部，让那个枕头垫在他的身下。他的阴茎因为热切的期盼而抽动着，哈利终于抓住他的短裤，把它从他的身上拉离。哈利眼睛盯着那根抽动的阴茎，西弗勒斯突然感到尴尬。他的手移下去遮住自己，哈利抓住他的手，不让他藏起来。

“真他妈的不可思议。梅林，我想象过多少次。”哈利的手指顺着那根硬起来的阴茎滑动。西弗勒斯呻吟着，在触摸中猛地跃起。哈利朝他抬起那双戏谑的绿眸。“但是你还没有求我呢。”西弗勒斯看着他低下头去。当哈利的舌头在他的阴茎上游走，他的身体抽搐了一下，然后哈利把顶端含入口中。一句呻吟从他的唇间滑落。哈利在他的阴茎和睾丸上落下零碎的细吻，然后把一个睾丸含进他温暖的嘴里。

“妈的，哈利。我——我要射了，如果你一直这样。”

哈利立即移开他的舌头。一个冰冷的咒语席卷他的肛门，西弗勒斯试图从床上跳起。哈利立刻吻上他的嘴唇，一只手抚摸着他的头发。“嘘。只是一个清洁咒，宝贝儿。只是让你为我准备好。”西弗勒斯点了点头，哈利的身体往后退了一些，再次吻着他的阴茎和睾丸。他的手滑进西弗勒斯和枕头里，微微抬起他的身体。

“哦，该死，哈利。”哈利的舌头伸进他的洞，西弗勒斯尖叫起来。哈利的舌头在他的洞口外圈打转时，他觉得哈利在笑。他听说过这种事，甚至哈利之前也提到过，但他从未做过幻想过这真会发生。哦，妈的。他抬起自己的膝盖，为哈利热切的舌头打开自己的身体。他把头向后仰，享受着哈利的舌头从他身体里滑进滑出的感觉，在他体内移动。他真他妈的要射了，这真是无与伦比。他呜咽，哈利加入一根手指，那根手指扩展着他同时戏弄着他。他的呻吟声回荡在房间里，当第二根手指加进来的时候化为愉悦的哭喊。哈利的手指刷过他的前列腺，西弗勒斯几乎从床上跃起。“哦，妈的，哈利。是的，梅林，就是这样。”哈利在他身体里狂乱地移动，西弗勒斯觉得自己输了这场战斗。当哈利再次冲击他的前列腺时，他放弃了。“妈的。求你，求你，哈利。为了爱，为了这奇妙的一切，求你。”哈利的舌头滑出，被第三根手指代替。他继续渴求怜悯（这和乞求不是一件事情，他相当肯定），哈利继续扩展他。哈利压在他身上，他的嘴唇压在西弗勒斯的嘴唇上。

“准备好了吗？”西弗勒斯只能点头，他感到哈利的尖端刺向了他。他伸开腿，抬起臀部，打开自己。哈利为他扩展得很好，西弗勒斯几乎没有感到疼痛。西弗勒斯呻吟着，哈利插入他的屁股。实在太久了。“妈的，宝贝儿，你真是紧。见鬼，你感觉起来很好。”西弗勒斯觉得他的睾丸碰到他的屁股时哈利停了下来。“你还好吧，西弗？”他点了点头，哈利抓住他的一个脚踝，把它举到他的肩上。他把另一个脚踝也放到肩上之后，抓住了西弗勒斯的臀部。“那么多年我一直想着这个，西弗勒斯。我花了所有力气才没有立刻射出来。要是你之前没有帮我咬，我恐怕早就射了。”他开始缓慢移动他的臀部，从西弗勒斯身体退出而后再次进入。西弗勒斯呻吟着。“我从来想过你这么紧，从没想过你感觉起来这么好。”退出，进入。哈利在他身体里进出的感觉令人难以置信，比他曾经的任何感觉都好。西弗勒斯在他身下喘息，渴望更多。“该死的，你看上去令人难以置信。”

“妈的，哈利。再多一些，求你。”哈利发出一声深深的叹息，好像他为这些话等了多年。他的节奏加快，他的睾丸拍打着西弗勒斯的屁股。他抬起臀部迎合急迫的插入。他用哈利的肩膀提供的力量往后推动，让哈利的阴茎刺到他的前列腺。完美。如此完美。

“是的，是的，完美。”他不知道他是不是说出声了，还是哈利回应了他未开口的情绪。当他感觉到他即将到来的高潮那种熟悉的感觉时，他屏住呼吸。

“快到了，哈利。”哈利的手伸到他们之间，用他的手握住西弗勒斯的勃起。

“妈的。爱你，西弗勒斯。为我射出来，宝贝儿。”他的话让西弗勒斯觉得身体抽搐，他的阴茎让血液涌向他的脑海。他闭上眼睛，不至于昏厥过去。一秒钟后，哈利压到他身体里，唤着他的名字，用他的种子填满西弗勒斯自己。哈利又抽插了几次，倒在他身上。西弗勒斯的腿从哈利肩上滑下，搂着这个疲惫的人，等着他们恢复。

最终，哈利退后，西弗勒斯看着那根软下来的阴茎从他的身体里退出，他畏缩了。他感到空虚，好像他得到了一份礼物，但是不被允许使用。他试着不要惊慌。这不是一次性的。哈利爱他。他已经告诉过他很多遍了。但是如果——

“别再想了，西弗勒斯。你让我很头痛。”西弗勒斯把眼睛转向年轻人，他施了一个清洁咒，然后躺到他身边。绿色的眼睛看着他。“我不会强迫你做任何你还没有准备好的事情，但你可以知道我已经让出了我衣橱一半的空间。”

西弗勒斯满腹狐疑地盯着他。“你确定吗，波特？”

那人朝他坏笑。“我不会改变心意。”

西弗勒斯朝这个家伙翻了个白眼。“你真是无礼，傲慢——”

“无耻，”哈利打断了他，“鲁莽、大胆、卑鄙、性感、迷人。”

“粗野。”西弗勒斯简短地说。

“你爱我。”哈利伸手抚开西弗勒斯脸上的一缕发丝。

西弗勒斯叹了口气。“是的，是的，没错，波特先生。我会为此而死。”

“怪罗恩吧。我告诉过他，和德拉科约会是一个坏主意。”

西弗勒斯朝他笑着转过身去，拉着那个绿眸诱惑的手臂，环住自己。“嗯，或许我是该怪他。”  
END


End file.
